yuki the amacian girl
by britdafish
Summary: the 2chapter to it i got 2 morechapters just gota upload it tell me if you like it plaese
1. Chapter 1

" Oh honey don't cry. Its ok. And that's some way to meet someone and fall in love with. Now come on cheer up it be ok. I promise. Yuki" thinks . *snufiles* I just wished my mom would see it like that. My dad wasn't ok with it. But he got use to. I don't know they had some man to man talk and there fine I am guess that should be a good thing. " well that's a strat how about when you get home you do some WORK FROM MY CLASS NICKLE HEAD. And then talk to your mom ok? Yuki" yea I will but iam doing fine in your class you do know that right? Hehe " sadly I do it's the other class I AM TALKING ABOUT . now go wash your face and go to class ok? Yuki" ok *gets up. And saves a little. " yuki are you ok? You don't look so good. Yuki" yea I am ok just got dizzy and a head ace out of now were that's great. " maybe you should go home. I take you to the nurse" Yuki" that sounds kind of good right now . thinks * takes yuki to the nurse and the nurse says "you are going home you got a tempt Yuki" ok. I go get my stuff. *yuki goes and gets her bag from her locker*. I just glad I get to go home and I hope4ly be able to talk to him.. *yuki gets her stuff and goes home. Her mom isn't to happy to be getting her* kim" zoey hunny how come you didn't tell me you weren't felling good this morning? Yukie'" my name is YUKI you spell it like this Y-U-K-I no zoey I hate that name. and you would of made me go anyways I know you would. Kim" that isn't you name zoey is but fine what ever. And you don't know is this all because of that guy ? if it is..

Yuki" if it is what? Mom I love him why cant you see it like dad does mom? Yea sure hes older then me who CARES not me so can I please have my phone back and talk to him?

Kim" that why his to old for you! He has a job! And no you maynot! Yuki" he has his life to gather that isn't wrong or bad! Mom I really think that's good please!

Kim" so its still… still

Yuki" HA! I got you know can I please talk to him please mom? Kim"…………fin…..*…

Yuki" think you mommy think you!

Kim" but I want to talk to him when we get home got it *holds phone in hand.* yuki " yesh mommy!!! *grabs phone and turns it on. *texts hugue. Puts :hey !! I got my phone back mom gave it to me! I miss you so much hugue!!! I love you and when I get home I goats call you mom wants to talk to me!! *Hits sent*


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh honey don't cry. Its ok. And that's some way to meet someone and fall in love with. Now come on cheer up it be ok. I promise. Yuki" thinks . *snufiles* I just wished my mom would see it like that. My dad wasn't ok with it. But he got use to. I don't know they had some man to man talk and there fine I am guess that should be a good thing. " well that's a strat how about when you get home you do some WORK FROM MY CLASS NICKLE HEAD. And then talk to your mom ok? Yuki" yea I will but iam doing fine in your class you do know that right? Hehe " sadly I do it's the other class I AM TALKING ABOUT . now go wash your face and go to class ok? Yuki" ok *gets up. And saves a little. " yuki are you ok? You don't look so good. Yuki" yea I am ok just got dizzy and a head ace out of now were that's great. " maybe you should go home. I take you to the nurse" Yuki" that sounds kind of good right now . thinks * takes yuki to the nurse and the nurse says "you are going home you got a tempt Yuki" ok. I go get my stuff. *yuki goes and gets her bag from her locker*. I just glad I get to go home and I hope4ly be able to talk to him.. *yuki gets her stuff and goes home. Her mom isn't to happy to be getting her* kim" zoey hunny how come you didn't tell me you weren't felling good this morning? Yukie'" my name is YUKI you spell it like this Y-U-K-I no zoey I hate that name. and you would of made me go anyways I know you would. Kim" that isn't you name zoey is but fine what ever. And you don't know is this all because of that guy ? if it is..

Yuki" if it is what? Mom I love him why cant you see it like dad does mom? Yea sure hes older then me who CARES not me so can I please have my phone back and talk to him?

Kim" that why his to old for you! He has a job! And no you maynot! Yuki" he has his life to gather that isn't wrong or bad! Mom I really think that's good please!

Kim" so its still… still

Yuki" HA! I got you know can I please talk to him please mom? Kim"…………fin…..*…

Yuki" think you mommy think you!

Kim" but I want to talk to him when we get home got it *holds phone in hand.* yuki " yesh mommy!!! *grabs phone and turns it on. *texts hugue. Puts :hey !! I got my phone back mom gave it to me! I miss you so much hugue!!! I love you and when I get home I goats call you mom wants to talk to me!! *Hits sent*


End file.
